gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Divided
Divided is a 30-minute American game show adaptation of the British show of the same name which in turn was based on the Dutch game show De Gemene Deler (The Common Denominator) featuring the first four, then three strangers who must come to a consensus and agree on everything, including the correct answer(s) to a question, to take home their "fair share" of a possible $85,000 ($75,000 in the Pilot). Premise The more the players debate, disagree, or dig in their heels, the less prize money becomes available to them. In the end, the prize money is divided into three unequal amounts and they have to agree on who gets what share, but the longer they take, the less they make as the clock - and the money amounts - tick down. Less talk and more decision-making equals more cash, but expect psych-outs and ethical dilemmas within the show's unique framework. Format Four strangers were arranged around a semicircular podium, each with their own touch screen to select answers. They were given a series of eight questions, each with three possible answers. For each question, the players had to agree unanimously on the answer(s) to the given question while the value of the question decreased over a 60-second interval. To stop the money countdown, all the players had to press their section of a large centrally-placed indicator on the game podium. Getting a question's answer(s) correct added the remaining money to the bank, but getting it wrong would cut the bank's value in half (rounded up). In addition, after the first question of the game, each player had a "Takeover" button in front of them above their touch screen. If a player felt they were right and/or too much money was being lost, they could hit the Takeover button and stop the money countdown. This locked that player's answer(s) in for all players. The "Takeover" could only be used twice during the entire game. For the first three questions, only one answer was correct, and the value of each question started at $5,000, counting down at about $83 per second. For the next three questions (two in the pilot), two of the three given answers were correct, and the question value started at $10,000, counting down at about $167 per second. After the sixth question, the players would vote on which of them should leave the game; in order to do so, three of the players had to agree unanimously; if there wasn't a unanimous agreement, the players were given a grace period of 10 seconds, and if it passed, the money would start to drop. Once a unanimous agreement was reached, the chosen contestant was eliminated. The remaining three players would play the final two questions (the fourth player's monitor and "Takeover" button were removed from the podium and the remaining three set-ups were redistributed around the podium). For the seventh question, the three given answers had to be put in order (smallest to largest, oldest to youngest, etc.) depending on the context of the question. The question value started at $15,000, with about $250 ticking away per second. On the final question, any or all of the given choices could be correct for the question (it could have one, two or three correct answers). The value started at $25,000, with about $417 removed every second. The value increased to $50,000 in Season 3. After the final question was asked, the remaining money (if any) was divided into three unequal portions: Portion A was 60% of the bank's value, Portion B was 30%, and Portion C was the remaining 10%. The players now had 100 seconds to decide unanimously who deserved which portion, with the amounts once again ticking away at about 1% of the given total portion per second. The faster the players agreed on who would get what, the more money they could take home. After 50 seconds had passed, the clock would stop and the players each had ten seconds to explain which share they wanted and why, after which the clock would restart and the money would continue to drop. If an agreement wasn't reached before time expired, all three players won nothing. Rating International Versions Countries that have aired their versions of Divided includes: *Afghanistan *Arab World *Chile *Denmark *Estonia *Hungary *India (in both Marathi and Kannada languages respectively) *Malta *The Netherlands (country that "originally" originated the show as De Gemene Deler) *Slovenia *South Korea *Thailand *Turkey *Ukraine *United Kingdom (country that originated the show) Trivia This is the second game show in GSN history to use the "Prisoner's Dilemma" format, the first was Friend or Foe? in 2002. This is Mike Richards' second go at hosting a GSN show; the first was the 2012 run of The Pyramid. Inventor Based on the short-lived British show of the same name, for which in turn is based on the Dutch show De Gemene Deler (The Common Denominator). Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Decision Making Category:Game Show Network shows Category:GSN Originals Category:Dutch Formats Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:2017 premieres Category:2018 endings